


Parthenophilia

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definition: Scientific term denoting a sexual attraction to virgins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parthenophilia

Adam wasn't embarrassed to admit he had a few things that he was interested in. He wasn't embarrassed to admit it but he didn't go around talking blatantly about it. Some of them weren't strange at all; he enjoyed a bit of hair pulling in the bedroom, he liked it when he had a gag in his mouth. Whatever, everyone had different interests and his weren't any different to James drunkenly admitting one night that he enjoyed fucking Bruce while Full House played in the background. Something about John Stamos that Adam didn't really get but totally respected.

He didn't really like to tell people, however, that he had a turn on that he felt slightly ashamed about. He was 23 when he met a guy called Mark. He was 20, fucking gorgeous and they dated for a few weeks before Adam took him home one night.

“Wait, wait, I have to tell you - I'm a virgin”

The admission from the man did the opposite of deter Adam, instead he felt like Christmas had come early. They dated for six months and Adam still says it was the best sex he'd ever had -  something about knowing he was Mark’s first made it better than he could ever have imagined and since then he'd had a certain 'thing' for virgins.

Maybe it was because people automatically assumed virgins meant 16 year old kids but Adam felt almost embarrassed about it. He had no interest in that particular side of the kink spectrum whatsoever and felt automatically disgusted when the thought crossed his mind that people would think that's what he wanted. He just got undeniably turned on when he found out the person he was with, the consenting adult person he was with, was a virgin.

It's not like he only went out looking for guys who'd never had sex before - that would be massively creepy and that in itself was a turn off - it just so happened that since Mark, Adam has been with three more men who had been virgins in one way or another. Maybe he was just lucky, apparently the kink gods were smiling down on him on those days.

  
Still, after a few different relationships, the need to satisfy that particular kink had gone on the backburner. He’d dated a few different people but none had eventuated into an actual fully fledged relationship.

So Adam had been unwaveringly single, until he met Sean. Not when they’d first met. They’d worked together for 3 years before the heated glances and flirty touches had gotten more and more frequent and harder to ignore. Adam eventually cornering a blushing Sean one day after work and asking him gently if he wanted to get some dinner.

“Like, as a date?”

“Yes, Sean, like as a date”

“So like we’re both going on a date together? We’re getting dinner as a date? Like going out to eat as more than friends?”

“Don’t make me regret asking you.”

“Can we get pizza?”

“Of course.”

When Adam thought about the conversation he still smiled, a small flush spreading over his cheeks at the memory of Sean’s hopeful grin. They’d been dating since, verging on their eighth month together and so far they’d been taking things slow. They’d been on multiple dates, spending hours together at a time, and it was safe to say Adam had never been so happy. He was excited each day at the thought of seeing Sean, content to spend time with the man, talking about anything and everything,. He hadn’t felt a connection as strong as the one he had with Sean before and the possibilities of a future had him almost giddy.

He was even complacent with the speed at which they were moving physically, determined to let Sean take the reigns of the relationship and set the pace. They hadn’t moved past making out here and there, a few light touches shared that had Adam nearly shaking with anticipation. But every time they’d stop, Sean murmuring apologies as Adam shushed him, simply holding him to his chest as he tried to placate the other man. It didn’t matter to Adam how long he waited, there were far more important things than sex. Sean absolutely being one of them.

So it came as a surprise one evening when Sean moved things forward exponentially. It had been like any other day, Sean coming home with Adam after work, helping him make dinner and picking some ridiculous on television to watch. Adam figured they’d make out a bit then go to bed like every other night, but he started to question the evenings proceedings with every nervous, twitchy look Sean sent his way.  
  
“Okay spill.” Adam finally sighed, Sean’s hand shaking as it lifted a forkful of spaghetti to his mouth.  
  
“Spill what? The spaghetti?” Adam rolled his eyes at Sean’s grin and it faltered.  
  
“No, spill why you’re freaking out tonight. You keep looking at me like you’re about to bolt from the apartment at any moment.” Sean’s eyes widened. Got him Adam thought.  
  
“No, I’m not, I’m fine. I swear it.” Sean said, picking up his napkin and dabbing his face with it. Adam didn’t reply, simply pushed his plate forwards and rested his chin in his hands, waiting for Sean to continue.  
  
“Sean.” he urged when the silence got too much and Adam was sure Sean was going to rip the napkin in his hands to pieces. The other man sighed, placing his hands on the table and looking past Adam rather than at him.  
  
“So you know how we’ve been taking things slow...”  
  
Adam shrugged. “I mean you basically live here, we see each other every day. I don’t see how that’s slow exactly”  
  
“No, not that,” Adam waited for the other man to continue and he had to admire the way Sean’s face flushed so quickly when the topic was even broached, “I mean, physically.”  
  
“Oh. Well yeah, we’ve been taking it pretty slow but you know I don’t mind.” Adam said softly, reaching a hand across the table and taking Sean’s, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. Sean nodded.  
  
“I know, and I’m really thankful. I know it’s hard not to want to jump me everytime you see me,” Adam barked out a laugh at that and Sean grinned looking more confident, “The reason I haven’t wanted to yet is because well you see, I kinda - shit, this is hard”  
  
Adam narrowed his eyes before speaking slowly. “Sean are you a virgin?” he watched as the man deflated in front of him before flushing an unsure smile.  
  
“Surprise?” Sean said.  
  
Adam felt his mouth go dry.   
  
“Adam? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I just I was nervous and a few people I’ve been with before didn’t like it and I - are you okay?”   
  
Adam nodded, trying to calm his rapid heartbeat and not look like a complete jerk in front of his boyfriend.  
  
“Sorry yeah, of course I’m fine I just...wasn’t expecting it, I guess.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, no, please don’t apologise. You know how much I care about you. This doesn’t change that.” Adam said, smiling across the table at Sean and squeezing his hand.  
  
“That’s a relief.” And he did look relieved, his smile less stressed now as he flashed it at Adam.  
  
“Please don’t ever be afraid to tell me stuff, Sean. Especially about something like that, something that’s stressing you out.”  
  
“Well, there was actually something else.”  
  
“See there you go. What’s up?” Adam said, taking another bite of his now cooled dinner.  
  
“I want you to be my first.”  
  
Adam choked on his spaghetti.  
  
Sean was next to him instantly, rubbing his back as Adam tried to dislodge the chunk of food constricting his airway without also losing his mind in the process.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
“Yeah, just forgot to chew is all,” Adam said hoarsely. He looked up at Sean, turning in his seat and spreading his legs so Sean could stand between them, his hands settling on Adam’s shoulders, “Are you sure?”  
  
Sean nodded, a shy smile spreading over his face, “Of course, I’ve had months to think about it. I want it to be with you.” he shrugged.  
  
Adam placed his hands on Sean’s hips, thumbs rubbing small circles against his hips. “It means a lot to me that you’d want this.”  
  
“Your mum means a lot to me.” Sean muttered sheepishly.  
  
“Nice one, I’ll let her know.” They sat in silence for a few moments, grinning stupidly at each other before Adam cleared his throat, “So uh, when?”  
  
“Tonight?”   
  
“Sean, you’re going to kill me.”   
  
\---------------

  
Adam felt like he was in a trance. Sean had only smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bedroom and pushing him on the bed. That seemed to be where his confidence ran out as he simply stood in front of Adam, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and staring at him from under his lashes. Adam was already half hard in his pants and feeling shell shocked at the nights turn of events.  
  
“Sean, we don’t have to do this tonight we could wait. I could - I don’t know...prepare something?”  
  


“What, like candles and rose petals?” Sean said dryly. Adam nodded.  
  
“If that’s what you want.”  
  
“I just want you.” Sean shrugged.  
  
Adam swallowed, his heart skipping a beat in his chest like he was sixteen years old.

“Okay,” he said softly “we’ll go slow.”

He took Sean’s nod as a cue to start - and so he did.  
  
Adam knew Sean was nervous and so he tried to stop himself from adding to the apprehensive energy in the room. His body started to work before his brain had time to catch up. He wanted this to be perfect for Sean, he didn’t want there to be any regrets.  
  
He stood up from the bed, cupping Sean’s cheeks with his hands before dipping his head, kissing him long and slow. He licked the inside of the other man’s mouth carefully, distracting him with his tongue as he reached down to unbutton Sean’s shirt, pushing it off of his shoulders gently and smiling against his lips when he felt the man shiver.  
  
He removed the rest of Sean’s clothes quickly, their kisses getting messier as more skin was revealed until Sean was down to his underwear, standing in front of Adam and panting. He could see the thick outline of his cock through the thin fabric, already hard and leaking slightly from kissing alone.  
  
“Why don’t you lie on the bed?” Adam offered gently, his voice husky as a throb of want rushed through him, dizzying him when Sean simply nodded and did what he’d asked. Sean quickly lay his head on the pillows and looked down at Adam questioningly.  
  
Adam suddenly felt self-conscious, more so than he ever had with a partner before. Sean’s hooded stare made him want to keep his clothes on more than take them off and he fumbled with the hem of his shirt for a moment, trying to get a grip on himself and the situation at hand.  
  
“Adam?” Sean leaned up on his elbows looking at him with worried eyes and Adam shot him what he hoped was an alluring smile. From the concerned stare Sean sent him he figured it didn’t quite work.

“Adam, what’s wrong? You look terrified.”  
  
Adam took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“I don’t know I just, I’m kind of nervous?” he said, feeling the bed move and a moment later Sean’s arms wrapping around him, the man’s head hooking over his shoulder.  
  
“Well, we don’t have to do this you know? We can wait” Sean said softly, pressing a kiss to Adam’s cheek that warmed him up from the inside out.  
  
“Christ, Sean, I’m meant to be telling you that.” he sighed, turning his head and accepting the kiss pressed against his lips. He felt Sean’s lips perk up into a smile.  
  
“This isn’t about me, you doofus. It’s about you too.”  
  
“It should mostly be about you.” Adam muttered. He watched as Sean shook his head and moved Adam’s shoulders until they were facing each other.  
  
“It’s about us.” he said firmly, taking one of Adam’s hands with both of his own and holding it in his lap, looking down at it. “The reason I want to do this with you is because you mean so much to me and so if you’re not ready that makes me not ready.”  
  
Adam felt a rush of emotion so large and quick it was almost overwhelming. His head pounded with the exertion of not letting it get the best of him and he struggled to keep the threatening tears at bay as he wondered yet again how he’d landed himself someone so unbelievably sweet.  
  
“You’re pretty sweet yourself.” Adam grinned. They sat staring at each other for a moment before Adam came to a quick decision somewhere between Sean bringing Adam’s fingertips to his lips and his heart rate returning to normal. He traced Sean’s lips with his fingertips before leaning in, sucking in a quick, deep breath and kissing him softly.  
  
Sean went lax under him instantly, tilting his head up and letting Adam press against him, pushing him down until his was lying and Adam was hovering over him moving from his lips and attaching his mouth to Sean’s neck.  
  
“So I guess you’re coming around to the idea th-then?” Sean said, his breath hitching when Adam sucked on a spot just under his neck and nodded.  
  
“You made a very good point.” Adam said, licking a long stripe up the side of Sean’s neck and relishing when Sean’s whole body shivered.  
  
“I did?” Sean asked, his voice cracking slightly as Adam’s tongue traced over the pink of one of his nipples, flicking the nub with his tongue and scraping over it carefully with his teeth.  
  
“Mhm. You’re right, this is all about me and you.” Adam said slowly, accentuating each word with a light kiss further and further down Sean’s body, stopping when he was hovering over Sean’s cock.  
  
“Oh, good.” Sean replied, lifting his head to look down at Adam who smiled at him sweetly. He felt his groove coming back, this was what he knew how to do. He knew how to please a partner, he’d been there before and he was hell bent on making Sean feel as good as humanly possible.  
  
He leaned his head down, keeping eye contact with Sean and mouthing over his cock, grinning when the man huffed out a sigh and leaned his head back. His hands were already gripping the sheets, twisting them between his fingers and Adam knew he needed to go slow. Make sure he built it up until Sean felt like he was ready to fall apart at the seams.  
  
He continued to mouth at the man’s increasingly hardening length, pressing his tongue against the wet spot gathering at the tip through his underwear and breathing in the musky scent. The smell of soap permeating his senses made him realise that Sean had been planning this all day, probably all week. The thought sent a throb of need through Adam and he pushed forwards, reaching his hands up and fiddling with the elastic of Sean’s underwear.  
  
He continued to use his mouth, tracing the skin under the elastic with his tongue listening to a small moan Sean let out.

“Can I take your underwear off Sean?” he asked softly, looking up.

Sean could only nod up at the ceiling, clearing his throat and letting out a short “Yes.”  
  
He pulled his underwear down, stripping them right off of Sean and dropping them on the floor carelessly His eyes swept over Sean’s now naked body graciously. He looked perfect, slightly toned from his work in the gym with James but with a little layer of fat around his thighs and stomach that always had Adam wanting to bury his face against. He looked at Sean’s cock and felt his mouth salivate almost embarrassingly. It wasn’t overly long, more on the side of average, but it was thick and leaking at the tip and Adam wanted it in his mouth. He wanted to taste it.  
  
“Adam?” he looked up at Sean, realising with a start he’d been staring at the man’s cock for probably far too long by now. Sean already looked debauched, pupils blown and face red. “Adam, you’re still dressed.”  
  
He looked down and realised he was - even his shoes were still on. He immediately began stripping, looking up and grinning at Sean as he pulled his shirt off and undid his belt.  
  
“You could at least make it a bit more of a show.” Sean said with a laugh as Adam stumbled a little taking off his shoes.  
  
“Am I not sexy enough for you?” Adam asked, raising a brow as his hands stilled at his jeans. He smirked when Sean’s eyes zeroed in and his head shook.  
  
“You’re plenty sexy, thank you very much.”  
  
“Yeah, well so are you.” Adam said quietly, eyes raking over Sean’s body again before he pulled his pants and underwear down in one swoop, his cock bouncing slightly, half hard already. He stood up and looked at Sean, feeling any remnants of self consciousness leave him when the man looked at him with an expression that could only be called ravenous.  
  
“See something you like?” he said with a laugh, bubbling into more when Sean simply nodded.  
  
“Come here?” he said, almost pouting as he reached his arms out at Adam, but the man shook his head.  
  
“Sorry, I’m still having a little fun down at this end of the bed.” he replied, leaning down again at the foot of the bed. Adam looked up at Sean with raised brows before taking the man’s cock in his hand, pumping it two, three times before reaching his tongue out and tonguing over the slit, the salty precum buzzing his mouth awake and sending a jolt of want through him. He watched as Sean fell back against the bed again, his head pushing back as Adam flattened his tongue against the underside of his cock, feeling the thick vein there and licking against it.  
  
“Fuck.” he heard Sean pant, his hips surprisingly still as his eyes went from looking up at the ceiling to looking down at Adam working generously on his cock now, mouth sucking and licking and swallowing and hand touching what his mouth couldn’t take. He went hard and fast for a few moments, enjoying how quickly Sean got closer to that edge, his chest heaving and his cock throbbing in Adam’s mouth.  
  
“Adam if you keep..” he trailed off but Adam knew what he meant, giving the man’s cock one last suck he pulled back. He squeezed his fingers around the base of Sean’s length and nuzzled against the light wiry hair of his thigh, pressing kisses to the soft skin there and waiting until he was sure Sean wasn’t going to come.  
  
Once the man’s panting had calm down a little, he nudge him. “Sean?”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
He sighed, crawling over a man with a small smile and coming face to face with him on the bed, face hovering inches over Sean’s. “Do you want me to fuck you?”  
  
“Fuck, Adam.”   
  
He hummed in agreeance, leaning down to press a kiss to Sean’s mouth, grinding their cocks together in the process.

“Is that a yes? I promise we’ll take it slow. I’ll make sure it only feels good.” he said moving his lips to whisper the words into Sean’s ear and nibbling the lobe.  
  
“Adam, please.” Sean moaned, his hips pressing up into Adams in search for more friction. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was agape and Adam felt a surge of affection and lust at how good the look was on the other man. Still he stopped his movements, moving off to the side of Sean and placing a hand on his face to turn it towards him.

“Sean, what do you want?” he whispered.  
  
Sean opened his eyes, stilling his hips and sweeping his eyes over Adam’s face.

“You. Please Adam. I want you”  
  
“You’re sure?” Adam pressed, leaning in to kiss the man when Sean nodded enthusiastically. He deepened the kiss, reaching an arm over to his nightstand and fumbling for a moment before his hand closed around a half empty bottle of lube.  
  
He kissed Sean once more before moving onto his knees, grabbing a pillow and guiding Sean to lift his hips so he could place it under them, rubbing a hand over the man’s thigh and pushing his knees up until they were bent.   
  
“It’s going to hurt at first.” Adam said, locking eyes with Sean and seeing, thankfully, no fear in them. Simply just trust and lust and something so beautiful Adam felt his heart constrict for a moment. He shook himself out of it, popping the cap of the lube and slicking up his fingers, rubbing them together for a moment before moving them towards Sean’s hole. He used his other hand to pump the man’s length a few times as he started to open him up, working for a while with the tip of his finger to slowly push in so as not to hurt the man. He stopped a couple of times when Sean’s face screwed up in discomfort, waiting for him to nod at Adam before he pushed his finger in to the first knuckle.   
  
He pressed a kiss to Sean’s knee, and waited. Sean took a few deep breaths and physically relaxed before nodding again at Adam who pushed in again slowly. Soon his finger was all the way in, slick and insistent as it thrust in and out. Adam was wide eyed as he watched Sean push down on the digit, moaning loud and long and soon panting for more when it became too little. Adam went a little faster with the next two fingers. Sean, already so pent up, writhed on the bed beneath him when Adam finally crooked his fingers and brushed against the man’s prostate and cried out Adam’s name.  
  
“Adam, I’m ready. Please…I just-” Adam nodded, removing his fingers and shushing Sean when he whimpered at the loss.

Adam moved over to his side table, hand finding a condom instantly and opening to foil packet quick to roll it on. He was back to Sean in no time, pushing the man’s knees towards his stomach and lining himself up at Sean’s entrance. He leaned forwards to press a kiss to Sean’s chest just over his heart before pushing in. A loud groan filled the air and it took Adam a moment to realise it was him. Sean was impossibly tight and hot and it took every ounce of Adam’s willpower to go slow and steady for the man and not fuck into him hard and quick.  
  
“Fuck, Sean, you are so tight.” he grit out, looking down at the man’s pained expression and finding his left hand so he could squeeze it encouragingly.  
  
It felt like forever but finally Sean was nodding. His eyes met Adam’s.

“Adam, move.”

And so he did.  
  
He felt his body ignite with every thrust. He tried to go slow for as long as he could, but soon enough Sean’s moans became louder and more frequent and his thighs squeezed Adam closer and he was fucking into him as they both barrelled closer and closer. The time spent on foreplay and the fact that it was Sean’s first time culminating in an orgasm that took him and Adam by surprise.

His head fell back and his hips pushing down against Adam as he moaned his name out loud.

“Oh god, Adam, I’m gonna come.”  
  
Adam leaned down, pressing their mouths together and whispering: “Come for me, Sean.”  
  


He fucked him that little bit harder, keeping his eyes on the man’s face and reaching a hand down to stroke his cock as Sean came thick, white stripes all over his and Adam’s bellies.  
  
The sight of it and the feeling of Sean tensing around him had Adam close behind and it only took a few more shallow thrusts before he was coming too, dropping his head into Sean’s neck and chanting his name over and over before his hips eventually stilled. Both of them panted nto the warm, evening air as the sweat on their bodies chilled and left them sticky. Adam lay for a few more moments listening to the quick thud of Sean’s heart before lifting himself up and out of the man, kissing his cheek when he sighed at the loss of length inside him. He quickly retrieved a face washer, dampened with warm water and took the condom off, throwing it in the bin.  
  
Sean hadn’t moved when he entered the room again had simply thrown an arm over his eyes in an attempt to block out the light from above. Adam grinned at the man when they finally met eyes again. He cleaned them both quickly, mopping the come off and making sure Sean was clean before he pulled the blanket back, nudging the other man’s sleepy, sated body before it was under the blanket too. Adam instantly put his arms around Sean, pressing his stomach against the man’s back and nuzzling into his neck, pressing a few kisses there.  
  


“Thank you.” Sean said, stifling a yawn and snuggling back against Adam.  
  
“You are so welcome. Thank you.” Adam replied, closing his eyes as his weariness started to take over.  
  
They were silent for a while and Adam was sure Sean had fallen asleep when suddenly he heard a tiny, uncertain voice in the darkness of the bedroom.  
  
“I love you you know?”  
  
He grinned, his heart beating happily in his chest as he squeezed Sean tighter.

**  
“Yeah, I know. I love you too.”**


End file.
